


show you off

by bestthreemonths



Category: Her Name in the Sky - Kelly Quindlen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: Baker visits Hannah at college for the first time, and Hannah has one very basic goal (but Baker has a few of her own).





	

Hannah’s phone finally rings as she finishes re-making her bed for probably the fifth time since this morning. She’s cleaned her dorm room more in the past two hours than she has since arriving at Emory, and it’s so spotless that her roommate will probably have a heart attack when she gets back from class. The only thing that stops Hannah from doing it again is the sound of her phone vibrating on her desk.

 

A photo of Baker grinning as Hannah kisses her cheek graces Hannah’s phone screen, and she picks it up quickly, trying to sound as casual as she can when she says “hello?”

 

“I’m here!” Baker exclaims. “I parked where you told me to, and I’m standing outside now, but I don’t know where to go.”

 

Hannah laughs. “Okay, I’m coming down. Tell me what you see.” She doesn’t even bother to lock her dorm room door as she practically skips down the hall and down the stairs as Baker tries to describe her surroundings. When she gets outside, she sees Baker first, standing in the sun and squinting as she looks around. “Oh, babe,” she says, stopping her mid-sentence. “You’re all the way on the other side of campus.”

 

“What?” Baker gasps, and Hannah can’t help but laugh when she sees her face fall. “God, I’m an idiot.”

 

“No you aren’t,” Hannah says, trying to speed up her walk to catch Baker before she turns to go back to her car. Baker bends to pick up her overnight bag as Hannah gets closer, and when she stands back up, Hannah’s right in front of her. “Hi.”

 

“I hate you!” Baker exclaims, her actions negating her words when she throws her arms around Hannah’s neck. “I really thought I was going to have to drive around in circles again.”

 

“I wouldn’t make you do that,” Hannah murmurs, her hands stroking Baker’s hair. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

 

“Me too,” Baker replies, pulling away from the embrace. She looks like she’s thinking about kissing Hannah before thinking better of it, instead rummaging in her bag for a small Tupperware. “I brought you these.”

 

“No way,” Hannah says, grabbing the container, which is filled with chocolate chip cookies.

 

“Mama Eaden’s famous recipe,” Baker confirms, beaming. “She had to make me my own so I wouldn’t eat them all on my way.”

 

“You’re amazing,” Hannah says. “Even though I’m sad you’ve seen my family more than I’ve seen any of you in months.”

 

“Joanie begged me to take her with me,” Baker laughs. “But she did it right in front of your parents so I couldn’t tell her the real reasons why that would be a terrible idea.”

 

“Let me take that,” Hannah says, grabbing the bag from Baker. “Why would it be a terrible idea? Because you don’t have enough self-control to keep your hands off me for five minutes?”

 

“Pot, kettle, black,” Baker says, rolling her eyes. “But that’s exactly why. I haven’t seen you in way too long, and no offense, but FaceTime doesn’t cut it.” She slips her hand around Hannah’s. Hannah tenses but doesn’t pull away. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Hannah says. “It still takes me by surprise I guess.”

  
“Me too,” Baker says. “But I love you.”

 

It's sort of code as they navigate this new life, this authentic life where Baker is wholly in love with Hannah and Hannah is completely head over heels for Baker. It's not always comfortable, and it's definitely not easy, but they love each other, which is why it all works.

 

“Han, this is so nice!” Baker gushes when she walks into Hannah’s room. “You made your bed for me and everything.”

 

Hannah laughs. “Kelsey is going home for the weekend, so she said you're welcome to spread out on her side and stay in her bed, but…”

 

“Oh please,” Baker says, rolling her eyes. “We’re squeezing into your bed and having so much sex we can't move on Sunday.”

 

“Well, then let me get out of your hair,” says a voice from the doorway. Baker’s face turns bright red as she spins to see Kelsey, who's just opened the door.

 

“Oh my God, I'm so sorry,” Baker says, her entire body crumpling into a full cringe.

 

“Don't be,” Kelsey laughs. “Hannah hasn't shut up about your visit. If I were as mad about someone as she is about you, I have a feeling we’d be doing the same thing when they came to visit.”

 

Hannah tries not to laugh because she can tell how mortified Baker is, but it's still kind of funny, so she has to bite her tongue as hard as she can.

 

“Baker, this is Kelsey,” Hannah says. “Kelsey, the famous Baker Hadley.”

 

“It's good to finally meet you outside of the background of Hannah’s FaceTimes,” Kelsey says, hugging Baker. “Maybe next year when Hannah and I have an apartment with our own rooms we can get to know each other better.”

 

“You decided?” Baker asks, turning to Hannah in surprise. She’d been going back and forth about whether to be an RA or move off-campus with Kelsey and some other friends.

 

“Not exactly,” Hannah says, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, a blatant signal that she doesn't want to talk about it right now.

 

“Well eventually,” Kelsey clarifies. “When you visiting doesn't mean I should get out of town.”

 

“You don't have to—” Baker starts.

 

“Kidding!” Kelsey exclaims. “You both get an amazing weekend together and I get an excuse to go home and enjoy my mom’s lasagna. Wins all around.”

 

“Are you hungry, Bake?” Hannah asks.

 

“I grabbed a bite on the road, but I could eat,” Baker shrugs. “I want to see all your favorite places.”

 

Hannah spins Baker around so she's facing the full-length mirror on the back of the door and kisses her cheek. “There,” she says. “You've seen them.”

 

~

 

After getting pizza at one of the best pizza places within walking distance, Hannah takes Baker on a whirlwind tour of campus, showing her all her favorite places to study and meet up with Kelsey and eat. She points out a girl she refers to as her sworn enemy because she took Hannah's seat in a class where she'd been sitting in the same place for the first month of school. They catch up on little things, like the girls in Baker's sorority who got called to standards because they did keg stands at a social, and the big things, like how nervous Hannah is about her application to be an RA and what she's going to do if she doesn't get the job.

 

Aside from a quick break to get ready for dinner with Hannah’s friends, which they mostly use to make out and then rush to get dressed and made up when they realize they’re going to be late, they run around as if it's the very last time any of this stuff will be around for Baker to see, and Hannah doesn't seem to be in any danger of slowing down anytime soon.

 

After waking up at 6 a.m. and driving eight hours, Baker can think of plenty of things she'd rather do than go to a frat party, but Hannah seems so excited that Baker rallies with a Red Bull and Taylor Swift dance party in Hannah’s room. Despite her exhaustion, she’ll never turn down a chance to see Hannah all dressed up, and Hannah delivers. Baker almost stabs herself in the eye with her mascara wand when she sees Hannah’s outfit, a tight black skirt Baker’s never seen before and a crop top Baker convinced her to get last year.

 

“Um, holy shit?” Baker says, getting up from Hannah’s desk, where she was applying her makeup. “You look so hot.”

 

Hannah’s blush spreads through her body, which Baker can see in the way the skin between her skirt and her top turns pink. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she says, giving Baker a quick kiss.

 

“If this is what you wear to frat parties, I might need to come visit more often just so everyone knows you’re mine.” Baker’s thumbs run over Hannah’s exposed skin, sliding underneath the fabric of her top.

 

“I wouldn’t hate that,” Hannah laughs, kissing Baker again. “Are you ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Baker replies. “Just have to put on my lipstick.”

 

“Just so I can mess it up later?” Hannah murmurs.

 

“I could not put it on at all,” Baker shrugs. “We could skip the whole party and make out.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“Absolutely not,” Baker promises, nipping at Hannah’s lower lip.

 

“Okay, goofball,” Hannah laughs, kissing her one more time. “Simone will be here in like two minutes to pick us up, so get your stuff together.”

 

Baker sighs, applying her lipstick before stashing it in her clutch and following Hannah out the door. The view of her from behind reminds Baker why she's doing this, and when Hannah turns to grin and grab Baker’s hand, she melts into her touch.

 

~

 

Baker is over it after a beer and a half. She's met like ten different friends of Hannah’s who she's never heard of before and gotten hit on by more guys than she anticipated even speaking to this weekend because Hannah keeps floating away to socialize. Even when Hannah’s right next to her, nobody seems to realize or care that they're together. A few months ago that would have made Baker feel safe, but now it just makes her stomach turn.

 

She sits on the couch texting her sorority big sister and a few of the girls from her club volleyball team while Hannah plays beer pong with some guy whose hand is irritatingly close to her ass.

 

Making Baker jealous isn't Hannah’s style, and it's not like this guy has a chance in hell anyway, but Baker can't help her annoyance. She tries to tell herself that it's a good thing that Hannah has friends, that she's adjusting to college better now than she was, that she can hold her own without her girlfriend. She feels selfish for even thinking that she’d like Hannah to herself, especially after the tearful phone calls that came along with the first few weeks of college.

 

“Hey pretty,” Hannah slurs, dropping into Baker’s lap. She's not drunk, but she's certainly further along after the beer pong game she just lost. “You don't look like you're having fun.”

 

“I am!” Baker insists, forcing a smile, but Hannah’s eyes narrow.

 

“Don't lie to me,” she says. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m just really tired,” Baker says. “I was up so early, and I wanted to rally for you and not be a stick in the mud, but—”

 

Hannah cuts her off with a kiss. “Stop that,” she says. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“But your friends…”

 

“We’ll see them later,” Hannah says, pressing a finger to Baker’s lips. “This is way more important.”

 

They walk back to Hannah’s dorm, holding their shoes in the hands that aren't clasped together tightly, a source of warmth in the cool night.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you weren't having a good time?” Hannah asks finally. “Or that you didn't want to go out? You know I love spending time with you alone.”

 

“You were excited,” Baker says. “And I was excited for you. Your friends are great, and I'm happy to have you back, you know? The real Hannah, not the one who was having a hard time.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Hannah says. “I should have asked. I'm not even that into the frat party stuff usually, but I wanted you to have a good time.” She lets go of Baker’s hand to put her arm around her girlfriend, kissing her cheek. “Secretly I just really wanted to show you off.”

 

“Stop it,” Baker laughs.

 

“I'm serious!” Hannah insists. “I literally don't shut up about you, and nobody wants to see my thousands of pictures of you… again.”

 

Baker blushes, but she leans into Hannah’s embrace, nuzzling her neck. “You're the cutest person I know,” she murmurs.

 

“You should meet my girlfriend,” Hannah teases.

 

~

 

Baker manages a second wind right around the time Hannah takes her top off to change into pajamas, and neither one of them is embarrassed about what Kelsey overheard anymore because _God_ , sex is amazing when you're in love and completely unashamed.

 

They manage to leave the room for nourishment and frozen yogurt dates and walks around campus, but Baker spends the rest of the weekend in leggings and an oversized Emory sweatshirt that she and Hannah both know Hannah won't be getting back, her hair in a messy bun and her face free of make-up.

 

Hannah, who has plenty of her own clothes, being that it is her dorm room they're staying in, ends up wearing Baker’s Kappa Delta T-shirts exclusively. It's totally against the rules, but she looks cute, so Baker doesn't care.

 

Extracting herself from Hannah’s sheets, and later her arms, proves to be the hardest thing Baker’s had to do since starting college. She curses herself for the way she weeps as soon as Hannah looks at her in that way, the one that makes Baker want to swim oceans and climb mountains and lasso the moon, anything to make Hannah happy.

 

It's a pitiful look, a sad smile that Baker knows all too well and never wants to see again. It means there are going to be tears but Hannah isn't ready for them, so Baker has to be the one to open the floodgates.

 

“Baby,” Hannah murmurs, pulling Baker into her chest as she lets her own tears fall. “Three weeks till Thanksgiving, that's it. We can do it.”

 

“I'm going to miss you terribly,” Baker cries. “I don't even know how to function when I'm not touching you. I hate this part so much.”

 

“Me too,” Hannah says, swallowing the lump in her throat. She takes a deep breath and straightens her posture, her hands still rubbing slow circles over Baker’s back. “You have a long drive.”

 

“Yeah,” Baker agrees, wiping her eyes on Hannah’s sleeve. “Eight long hours of driving away from you.”

 

“Eight hours to cry,” Hannah says, smiling softly. “Let’s make a deal. I'll cry too, and you text me when you get back safely. Then no more tears. Back to real life, and back to getting excited for next time, okay?”

 

“Yeah, but what if I can't stop?” Baker asks, her bottom lip jutting out. She's mostly kidding, but part of her always feels like the pain will never stop every time she has to leave Hannah.

 

“Then I guess you'll just have to go get some more cookies from Mama Eaden,” Hannah suggests. “Thanks for coming, Bake. I had a really good time.”

 

“Me too,” Baker says. “Sorry I was so boring.”

 

“Please, a beautiful girl came to visit me and insisted we spend most of the weekend naked and touching. That's the opposite of boring.”

 

Baker's face turns bright red, something about broad daylight and the casual way Hannah talks about sex that they had as recently as an hour ago, but the words have their intended effect because she smiles.

 

“I love you,” Hannah says, kissing Baker’s forehead.

 

“I love you more,” Baker replies, her eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Get on the road before you get stuck in traffic,” Hannah says, squeezing her girlfriend once more before releasing her and opening the driver’s side door for her to get in.

 

Baker does as she's told, pouting the whole time she's buckling in and starting the car.

 

Hannah waves and blows overly dramatic kisses until Baker is out of her sight, and once she's back to her dorm room, she lets herself break down. She plays Friends on Netflix and laughs and cries when she misses Baker too much.

 

She knows it's time to stop and get back to reality when she gets her “home safe, missing you” text from Baker, followed shortly thereafter by a photo of Baker’s bumper, newly adorned with an Emory magnet Hannah had snuck onto it before she left.

 

“You think you're sooooo cute,” reads the accompanying caption.

 

“Yeah,” Hannah replies. “But you can't pretend you don't agree.”

 

“I hate you,” comes Baker’s response.

 

“Because you know I'm right. And very cute.”

 

“Very.”


End file.
